Technical Field
Embodiments generally relate to power management. More particularly, embodiments relate to implementing power management in a discrete memory portion.
Discussion
Power management may be a significant design consideration in memory design. A typical server may include a processor coupled to a plurality of memory riser units. When offlining memory, the server typically may only offline all of the memory riser units. This may lead to unnecessary power usage.